


Who needs who

by Shirley



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'écrit, M/M, Q n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, ni une vierge timide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Vous ne pensez comme même pas que je vais vous baiser sur le canapé Q?"<br/>" Alors le faire dans ma chambre "</p><p> </p><p>ou dans lequel 007 irrite Q. Et Q a besoin d'être honnête avec lui même après une mission difficile.<br/>ou dans lequel Q n'a pas confiance en 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs who

**Author's Note:**

> Merci au commentaire de 00QForEver qui m'a permit d'améliorer ce chapitre.

 

Q n'arrive pas à dormir. Il a toujours eu des problèmes avec le sommeil. Quand il en a un besoin impératif, quand son corps le réclame, il lui est impossible de dormir. Et quand il n’en a pas particulièrement besoin et qu'il doit terminer une mise à jour de chez lui, d’un quelconque programme jusque tard dans la nuit il se réveille désorienté au son strident de son réveil (un réveil où la radio ne fonctionne même plus, mais il n'a jamais était un grand amateur des infos ou de la musique d’aujourd’hui. Il garde ce réveil pour d’autre raison)

 Il a abandonné son lit, non en réalité, il n’a même pas essayé de dormir. Il marche et marche et marche dans son appartement, qui n'est pas grand et claquant comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Quatermaster ou pas, son nouveau statut n'a rien changé à son train de vie, si vous voulez vous faire de l'argent, le MI6 n'est pas le bon endroit, là-bas il est question de devoir, honneur, de patrie, de dévouement.

 

2H30

 Il ne veut pas se rappeler pour la énième fois des faits. Il connait les faits.

Il jette son verre de thé plein et froid dans l'évier et rempli la bouilloire pour s’en refaire encore un, qu'il sait déjà qu’il ne boira pas. Quelque chose est bloquée dans sa gorge.

Il connaissait les risques.

Il se rappelle encore des paroles de son formateur " Les agents sont des actifs, prenez les comme tel. Aucune implication personnelle n'est permise. Vous allez voir défiler dans votre carrière des centaines d'agents, avec des profils différents, prenez les comme tels, des actifs."

Des actifs

La bouilloire siffle, il éteint la gazinière et pose ses mains sur l'évier. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer

  _" Q, Avez-vous pensez à mon cadeau de Noël, j'ai pensez au votre, vous connaissez le nombre de thé différent qui existe en chine ?"_

  _"007"_

" _Je vais remplir ma valise de thé lors de mon retour"_

_"C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n’ai jamais entendu maintenant dites-moi ou en est la cible ?"_

  _"Mcdo "_

  _"Quand pensez-vous que vous aurez fini ? "_

  _" Déjà pressé de me revoir ? Demain soir, je serais sur le premier avion de mercredi mais vous n'aurez pas votre panoplie de thé avant Noël "_

 " _Je ne veux pas de..."_

  _"Réfléchissez à mon cadeau Q "_

  _Q éteint la connexion. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Ecoutez les enfantillages d'un agent. Surtout d'un agent proche de la légende. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que 007 était aussi...humain. Il avait entendu parler de lui par ses missions, ses fiascos, son tapage, son arrogance, sa désobéissance, sa capacité à tuer de sang-froid sans sourciller. Mais personne ne l'a préparé à l'homme. L'homme patient et calme, l'homme avec son sourire au coin quand Q lui parle. L'homme qui ne se plaint jamais. L'homme qui tourne autour de lui quand il est au bureau de Q, attendant patiemment ses réactions comme si Q était intéressant. Réellement intéressant et pas juste un petit génie en informatique._

 Il soupire, retire ses lunettes et les jettes sur la petite table dans sa cuisine. Il ne voulait pas ça. Le devoir, le travail viennent avant tout. Le reste est sommaire.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

 

_" J'ai des complications ici Q"_

  _" Quel genre de complication 007 ?"_

  _" Les chinois sont plus vicieux que je le pensais "_

_" Soyez clair 007"_

  _" Je suis dans un entrepôt de la mafia chinoise, vous aviez raison, le document a était volé par Xin mais lui s'est fait descendre ce matin. Ses traces m'ont mené ici, mais pas que moi, ses copains aussi Ils pensent que je l’ai tué"_

" _Je sais que votre chinois laisse à désirer mais aucun d’eux parle anglais pour que vous puissiez éclaircir le quiproquo ?"_

  _" J'aime votre pragmatisme Q, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?"_

_" 007"_

  _" Et bien c'est ce qui s'est passé mais étrangement ils n’ont pas cru un mot de ce que je leur ai dit. Vous savez les relations entre la Chine et l'Angleterre ne sont pas au beau fixe et voilà qu'il voit débarquer  un petit anglais le jour de la mort de leur copain, ils ne sont pas allés chercher loin la connexion"_

  _"Ils pensent que vous êtes en possession du document ?»_

  _"Exact"_

  _" Votre localisation n'est pas précise, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer j'ai un périmètre défini mais qui s'étend à des centaines de kilomètres et M a était clair, les autorités chinoises ne doivent en aucun cas avoir connaissance de cette mission 007"_

  _" Je sais Q "_

 " _Ne pouvez-vous pas vous défendre, je veux dire votre arme"_

  _" C'est très compliqué Q"_

  _" Et bien je pense au contraire que c'est très simple"_

  _Q entend un bruit métallique._

  _" Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"_

  _" Oh des menottes, ils m’ont enchainé à une chaise puis ils sont partis après avoir compris que je ne pourrais leur être d'aucune utilité"_

  _" La mafia chinoise ne part pas 007, ils sont connu pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux "_

  _" Je le sais Q...je pense qu'il y'a un une bombe dans l'entrepôt, j’ai été assommé, j'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques temps, peut être une heure ou deux"_

  _Q sent sa tension monté d'un coup, il est la parce que il doit être capable de trouver une solution à toute situation. Il a était formé pour cela, être le soutien des agents et plus seulement leur fournisseur d'arme. Il a était formé pour pouvoir débloquer une situation rapidement avec le moins de dommages collatéraux. Mais là son esprit est vide. Comme si d'un coup, il ne savait plus ce qu'on lui avait appris dans tous ses manuels qu'il connaissait par cœur. Manuels désuets et inutiles._

_" Q, relax, je peux entendre d’ici les rouages de votre cerveau grincés "_

_" Quelles sont les options 007 ? "_

_" Je crois qu'il n'y'en a que deux devant moi."_

_" Non je n'en vois qu'une "_

_Le silence s'étire et Q commence à entendre des grésillements sur la ligne._

 " _Qu'est-ce que vous faites 007 ? "_

  _" Moi ? Que voulais vous que je fasse je suis bloqué sur une chaise Q"_

  _" J'entends des grésillements, je crois qu'il y' a des ondes qui brouillent notre signal"_

 " _Des quoi.. J’entends rien "_

  _" Je crois que la bombe à était enclenché "_

  _" La bombe ?...putain Q je n’entends rien "_

  _Q bouillonne, il tape aussi vite qu'il peut, ses mains tremblent légèrement mais il en fait abstraction. Le plus urgent est de comprendre  la situation et de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible._

  _" Je crois que je suis en train de perdre votre signal, la communication va s'interrompre"_

  _" Q "_

  _" 007 est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"_

  _"Ouais un peu "_

  _Q prend une lente bouffée d'air, il sait que la communication va sauter d'un instant à l'autre, il articule ses mots et parle plus fort pour être sûr que 007 arrive à l’entendre._

_" 007, je vais perdre la connexion. Je vais faire appel aux autorités chinoise, ils vont vous retrouver"_

_"Non"_

_Q n'entend pas la fin, les grésillements sont plus fort, la voix de 007 est saccadée_

_007, juste attendre je vais..._ _"_

_Q peut lire sur son écran " Connexion interrompue"_

_Q réessaye, en tapant plus fort sur son clavier, encore et encore mais la connexion ne peut pas se faire. Il s’agrippe en serrant la table entre ses doigts et pousse un bruit de frustration._

_Il pensait que M était différent. Que la politique du MI6 avait changé. Que l’état de service de 007 pourrait  être en sa faveur mais il ne s'est jamais plus lourdement trompé_

_" Q vous devez comprendre, ce sont les risques du métier, il sait ce pourquoi il a signé. Il nous est impossible de faire appel aux autorités chinoise, d'autant plus que vous avez un périmètre mesurant une centaine de kilomètres à couvrir, c'est gigantesque...Vous devez comprendre que notre mission est officieuse, rien de formel, aucune autorisation de la part du gouvernement chinois. Si les chinois apprennent qu'un agent britannique est sur leur sol en mission, ils vont crier au scandale à L'ONU et nous avons pas besoin de tension diplomatiques en plus et d'une mauvais publicité "_

  _La voix de M résonne dans l’enceinte du bureau silencieux._

 " _Je ne comprends pas Mr, êtes-vous en train de me demander d’abandonner un agent sur le terrain ?"_

  _M soupir_

  _" Q, il n y'a pas de meilleur honneur pour un agent que de mourir sur le terrain pour son pays, 007 fait partir de ses agents très rare, de la vielle école, qui sont de cette trempe. Rentrez chez vous Q, vous êtes encore jeune et avec peu d'expérience avec les agents de terrain, c'est compréhensif que vous … "_

 " _Bien Mr"_

  _Q ne veut pas en entendre plus. M raccroche après un dernier soupir. Q regarde l'écran face à lui, il pensait qu'il était puissant derrière un ordinateur, il pensait qu'il pouvait tout régler de son bureau mais c'est faux._

 Il est impuissant. Et seul.

 

3h00

Q se frotte les yeux qui commencent à lui picoter d'avoir était près de dix-huit heures devant un écran, lisant les rapports en provenance de la Chine qui sont envoyés 24 heure sur 24 au MI6. Ils ne sont que des documents administratifs sans valeurs ni intérêts.

Il ne cesse de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il ne s’était pas posé plus de question que ça, quand 007 ne l'avait pas contacté depuis des heures, 007 restait un agent indépendant et qui revendiquait ne permanence cette  indépendance. Q avait tout de même réussi à modifier  un petit peu cela au fil des mois.

Il se rappelle encore de son retour de ce que les agents appellent entre eux la mission _Skyfall._

_" De retour parmi nous 007 ?"_

  _" Toujours Q "_

  _Q avait feint à l'amusement la réplique puis était retourné à son ordinateur sans porter plus d’attention à 007._

  _" Je dois vous dire que vous m'avez surpris, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez prêt à bousiller votre carrière, quelque jours après qu'elle ait commencé pour un agent tel que moi"_

_Q ne prit pas la peine de détourner son regard de l’écran ni de cesser de taper sur son clavier pour répondre : " J'ai fait mon travail "_

  _007 l'avait regardé longuement, Q voyant que le silence s'étirait et que l’agent ne semblait pas prêt encore à partir pour le laisser tranquille, il avait tournait sa tête vers 007._

" _Y'a-t-il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous 007 ?"_

_007 avait souri, comme si Q venait de dire une blague particulièrement amusante._

_" Je pense que oui, vous pouvez "_

_Q avait sourcillé et le sourire de 007 avait grandi, de petits rides se dessinées autour de ses yeux bleu, puis l’agent avait hoché silencieusement la tête et avait quitté la salle. Q resta les yeux sur la porte, sceptique à la réplique de 007, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, puis il avait haussé les épaules et avait repris son travail._

Q soupira puis éteignit son pc, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'écran jusqu'à il devint noir. Il se leva et décida de prendre une douche comme un remède à l'horreur de la situation. Avant de se déshabiller, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux fatigués, les traits de son visage tirés, les cernes, la pâleur maladive de sa peau, il peut à peine se reconnaitre comme si ces deux derniers jours lui avait donné plus de dix ans d’âge.

 Il veut arrêter de penser aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours mais c'est comme si son cerveau refusait, embrouillé comme il était. Comme si son esprit était bloqué dans une boucle, avec tout ce qui était passé tournant en rond dans son esprit. Il commencé à en devenir malade à penser au " si j'avais " ou " si il avait " ou " si M avait".

Il sait qu'il doit passer à autre chose.

Il reste sous l'eau chaude jusqu’à que ses muscles soient complètement détendus et souples. La salle de bain est saturé d'humidité à cause de la vapeur d'eau mais Q s'en moque, il se sent bien. C'est la première fois depuis deux jours qu'il sent son esprit commençait à s'alléger presque flotter

" Tout va bien se passer" il se murmure à lui-même.

Comme avant.

 

Il prend ses lunettes sur le lavabo puis les remet et sort de la salle de bain sans un regard sur son reflet.

Il prend le premier tee-shirt trouvé dans son armoire. Il est extra large, gris terne avec le nom de son université inscrite dessus et à cause des lavages au fil des années, certaines lettres  sont même presque illisibles puis il tire un de ses survêtement noir léger qui devait faire office de pantalon de jogging quand à son entré en fac il avait essayé d'améliorer son endurance mais qui maintenant faisait office de pantalon de pyjama. Ses cheveux sont encore humides, des gouttes d'eau tombent sur ses épaules mais il n’a pas la force de se relever pour retourner dans la salle de bain et reprendre une serviette. Donc il s'assoit sur son lit puis après un énième soupir, il se laisse tomber en arrière. Il ferme les yeux et prend de lente respiration, après un certain temps, le calme à nouveau revient, peu à peu le brouillard dans son esprit s'évapore au point qu'il ne pense à rien.

Un léger bruit le réveil de ses pensées, il ouvre les yeux fixant le plafond attendant de voir si le bruit recommence. Au moment où il pense que c'est son imagination qui lui joue des tours, il entend une légère frappe à la porte. Il se lève et ferme rapidement la porte de sa chambre, traverse le salon le plus silencieusement possible, mais les battements de son cœur lui paraissent assourdissant. Il n'a jamais emmené quiconque à son appartement (bon ce n’est pas réellement vrai, mais juste une seule personne et il en a encore des remords) et il n'a pas d'amis, juste quelques connaissances superficielles. Il se met à regretter amèrement son refus d'accepter l'arme qu'on lui avait proposée lors de sa prise de fonction, sur le moment il avait trouvé ridicule d'en posséder une. Son arme était la technologie, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Maintenant il en doutait en entendant les bruits sur sa porte. Il s'approcha lentement, se penchant pour regarder dans le judas, ce qu'il y vit lui fit perdre la réalité pendant une seconde, puis il déverrouilla la porte de ses doigts tremblants, son rythme cardiaque s’accélérant brutalement comme des montagnes russes.

Il ouvrit la porte, 007 était appuyé sur le mur, son costume était sale, chiffonné, les boutons de sa veste noire étaient au milieu, il leva son regard vers le visage de l'agent, qui étaient tout aussi méconnaissable, abimé par la fatigue, les yeux d'un bleu vif étaient ternes et sombre et une barbe de deux jours aggravé cette vision.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, 007 se redressa, ses yeux balayaient Q de toute sa longueur en un instant puis revinrent à son visage, ses lèvres prirent le forme d'un lent sourire.

" J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

Q se tint fermement droit empêchant 007 d'avoir un coup d‘œil sur son appartement.

" Je vous pose la même question 007"

L'expression de l'agent feint la facilité et l'amusement quand il répondit

" Peut-être que c'est le moment de rattraper le temps perdu ?"

Il jette un regard vers l'appartement de Q en levant ses sourcils pour poser une question tacite. Q croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, il déteste être pris de court de la sorte, il pourrait demander à 007 de lui donner les détails sur le déroulement de la fin de la mission sur un ton distant et professionnel mais quelque chose dans le regard de 007 l'en empêche. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser l'agent entrer, 007 entra jusqu' à être au milieu du salon. Q referma silencieusement la porte, et se reposa sur elle en gardant une posture droite, il se sentait sur la défensive. Le salon était silencieux et sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée et Q préféra ne rien changer à cela pour empêcher 007 de voir ses réactions et pouvoir en lire quelque chose.

" Avez-vous contactez M ?"

007 après avoir jeté rapidement un coup d'œil à tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa place tournant sa tête vers Q.

" Oui, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas jaloux que je l'ai contacté avant vous Q ?"

Q ne répond rien et le silence s'étira entre eux, 007 semble prêt à attendre des heures que Q parle à nouveau. Q réussit à garder le soupire qu'il avait fallu lâcher, puis ajusta ses lunettes en utilisant une voix professionnel

" Avant de vous demander la raison de votre venue à mon appartement à cette heure-ci j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez obtenu mon adresse 007 "

007 hausse un sourcil sceptique comme il ne croyait pas à ce qu’il vient d’entendre mais Q ne pouvais pas réellement voir son expression dans le noir.

" Je reviens d'entre les morts Q et la seule chose que vous voulez savoir est comment je connais votre adresse ? J’ai toujours apprécié votre sens des priorités "

Q s'approche d'un pas et croise les bras, signe qu’il ne cèdera pas face à l'arrogance de l'agent.

" Vous revenez toujours d'entre les morts 007, c'est une de vos petites habitudes. De plus il est interdit à deux agents d'avoir quelques contacts en dehors des murs du MI6, en venant chez moi vous me faites prendre un risque, je pense donc que c'est la moindre des choses que vous répondiez à ma question "

007 hausses les épaules et sa voix est étrangement légère lorsqu’il répond, ce qui irrite Q.

" Je vous ai suivis, il y' a quelques mois"

Q laisse un soupir sortir en levant un instant les yeux en l’air, se demandant à quoi il s’attendait de la part de cet 'agent. 007 n’a pas l'air plus gêné que ça de son aveu, il regarde à nouveau autour de lui ce qui agace encore plus Q, comme si 007 essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur son compte. Q mit cette pensée de côté il avait besoin de ne pas se laisser distraire et prendre en main la situation pour en finir rapidement.

" Bien nous en reparlerons plus tard, y'a-t-il une quelconque raison que votre veste soit boutonnée ? "

" Quelques égratignures ici et là "

" Vous n'avez pas eu la pensée de vous soigner ? Le voyage Chine-Angleterre est long 007"

007 commence à déboutonner sa veste et la retirer

" Si je l'ai fait, mais j'aurais besoin de changer mes pansements"

Q soupire, sentant que la nuit va être longue et compliquée. Il réfléchit à ses options, ils pourraient tout aussi bien jeter à la rue 007 sans aucun once de culpabilité mais même si cette idée est séduisante, il veut savoir comment 007 s'en est sorti et pus il y'a quelque chose d'autre. Mais il ne veut pas y réfléchir. Pas maintenant avec un 007 qui scrute ses moindres faits et geste comme un loup sur une proie.

Il fait un geste vers le couloir " La salle de bain est de ce côté "

Q passe devant 007 qui est sur ses pas aussitôt, l'appartement de Q est petit, il leur faut à peine quelques pas pour arriver au couloir où se trouve la salle de bain. Il allume la lumière, la salle de bain est encore chaude et vaporeuse de la douche, des serviettes et tee shirt traine ici et là. Q mord sa lèvre un instant voyant l'état de la pièce puis ne donne pas une pensée, ne voyant pas pourquoi il se sentirait gêné devant 007, surtout devant 007.

007 s'avance et scrute avec curiosité la pièce, son regard balayant l'endroit comme si il voulait se souvenir de tout. Q se baisse pour ouvrir le petit placard sous le lavabo, il remet une mèche en place obstruant sa vue et sort la sacoche. Il se relève et aperçoit un instant le sourire de 007 qui s’efface aussitôt que Q lui lance un regard sévère. Il pose le sac dans le lavabo

" Vous devriez trouver tout ce qu'il vous faut"

" Est-ce que c'est dans vos habitudes de laisser un agent se soigner dans votre salle de bain ? "

Q jette un regard impassible à 007 et garde son ton distant et professionnel quand il articule une réponse

" Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Je serais dans le salon si vous avez besoin d'autre chose"

007 lui sourit et se tourne pour être face au petit miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, il retire sa chemise blanche indifférent à la présence de Q, qui a le temps de glisser son regard sur le dos de l'agent jusqu’à descendre jusqu'au bas du dos. Il aperçoit quelques cicatrices et taches et alors que son regard remonte jusqu’à l’épaule de l'agent, il aperçoit que 007 l’observe via le miroir, ses yeux bleu ont l'air d'un coup moins fatigués et ternes.

Q sort aussitôt et attend dans le salon. Les minutes passent, Q peut à peine entendre des bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Il soupire en retirant ses lunettes et frottant ses yeux en réfléchissant à quoi faire après. Il n’y’a pas vraiment de règles lorsque un agent est chez vous prévu par les manuels. Il suppose qu'il pourrait s'en arrêter là et faire rentrer chez lui 007.

" J'aurais besoin d'aide "

Q sursaute presque pris de court à la voix grave de l’agent, il remet ses lunettes et essaye de prendre un visage professionnel et indifférent. 007 sort du couloir, torse nu, un rouleau de bandage dans les mains. Il a l’impression que Q le regarde comme si il avait une arme dans les mains. Q secoue la tête en répondant

" Je ne fais pas cela 007, j'ai une pharmacie de nuit encore ouverte en bas de la rue, vous aurez plus de chance de ce côté-là"

007 s'approche en jetant un regard sceptique, comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Q ? J'ai juste besoin que vous serrez les bandages entoure des blessures que j'ai déjà désinfectés, cela va prendre à peine trois minutes"

" Je vous le répète 007, je ne ferais pas cela, n'attendais rien de moi "

007 soupire, il balaye ses cheveux d'un geste de main impatient

" Il fait zéro degrés dehors, je ne vais pas marcher un quart d'heure pour qu'on me bande sans parler des questions qu'on va me poser "

Q soupire en pensant qu'il n'a pas signé pour ça, il ne détourne pas son regard têtu de l’agent quand il répond :

" Je ne suis pas votre infirmière"

007 avance d’un pas et lui lance un sourire moqueur en lui tendant le rouleau

" Vous n'avez pas la tête de l'emploi Q"

" Vous ne devriez pas avoir l'habitude de le faire tout seul après toute ces années d'expériences ?"

" Il y'a toujours des choses pour lesquelles nous avons besoin de quelqu'un "

Q essaye d'être indifférent au regard de 007 qui a perdu tout son amusement et sa légèreté. Il prend le rouleau et s'approche de 007. Q déteste ce sentir maladroit et incompétent. 007 est grand et mieux construit, c'est encore plus flagrant maintenant que l'agent est torse nu face à lui

" Comment doit-on procéder ?"

007 reprend son sourire

" Ne faites pas cette tête Q, on dirait que vous allez vous tirer une balle dans le pied "

007 va à la cuisine qui est juste le prolongement du salon, il tire une chaise et s'assoit, Q le suit puis se positionne face à lui. Q se met à dérouler une partie du rouleau de bandage mais 007 l'arrête en posant une main calme sur son poignet

" Vous le déroulerait en même temps que vous me panserais sinon le pansement ne sera pas assez serré "

Q hoche la tête silencieusement, il se met sur le côté et demande à l’agent de lever ses bras puis commence à entourer le torse de l'agent sur les blessures, il essaye de le faire habilement. La voix de 007 rompt le silence calme dans la cuisine :

" Plus serré sinon ça ne sera d'aucune utilité "

Q sens ses doigts se crisper puis il reprend du mieux qu'il peut en jurant que c'est la dernière fois qu'il laisse cet agent faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Lorsque le bandage est fait, Q est plutôt fier de son ouvrage. La pièce est silencieuse un instant puis 007 se lève :

" Vous êtes plutôt doué pour ça "

Q ne répond rien, 007 s'appuie sur la table de la cuisine collé contre le mur blanc comme s’il prenait plaisir à voir la gêne du jeune homme en face de lui. Q croise les bras

" Vous devriez aller récupérer votre chemise, j'ai des questions à vous poser "

007 sourit en hochant la tête puis se dirige vers la salle de bain. Q essaye pendant ce temps de se dire que la tension dans l'air est juste son imagination mais il  n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre. 007 réapparait aussitôt, terminant de boutonner sa chemise froissée avec le même sourire au coin qui rend les nerfs de Q susceptible de lâcher. Q garde une posture professionnel pour ne pas se laisser désarçonner par la situation mais en voyant le long regard que 007 lui lance maintenant qu'il peut mieux le voir à la lumière de la cuisine, il n'ose pas trop penser à son allure en pyjama.

" Donc que s'est-il passé ? "

007 s'approche en se rasseyant sur la même chaise

" Il n'est pas d'usage d'offrir une boisson à vos invités ? "

" Je ne vous ai pas invité chez moi 007, maintenant je voudrais des explications parce que la dernière fois que vous m'avez contacté vous étiez dans une posture compliquée "

" Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'apprécie vraiment vos tournures de phrase Q ? "

Q croise les bras et 007 sourit plus franchement puis l’instant d’après son regard redevint sérieux.

" Ok il n'y’avait pas de bombe "

Q sourcille ce qui a l'air d'amuser à nouveau 007

" Pourtant le signal a était brouillé, la connexion a était interrompue"

" Ouais mais il n'y avait pas de bombe, je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de m'interroger et qu’ils pensaient revenir le lendemain terminer le boulot"

Q s'appuie sur le lavabo essayant de trouver une logique à toute ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ,007 n’a pas l'air d'être dérangé par le silence de Q, il étudie la cuisine, le petit frigidaire blanc, le placard au-dessus du petit levier et les verres de thé à moitié vide qui trainent un peu partout. Q reprend mais le ton qu’il utilise laisse à penser qu’il parle plus à lui-même qu’à 007 :

 " Pas uniquement les ondes d'une bombe peut....Un brouilleur de signal, c'est ce qu'il avait, ils ne se sont même pas donnés la peine d'une fouille parce qu'ils étaient équipés d'un brouilleur de signal mais ce qui s'est passé..."

007 a toujours les yeux rivés sur Q, et alors que cette attention est gérable dans son bureau entouré d'agent et dans un lieu neutre et professionnel, ici chez lui, dans son intimité c'est une chose troublante et difficilement gérable.

" Oui Q ? "

Q reprend en parlant plus vite voulant en finir et retourner à sa tranquillité d'esprit.

" Mais leur brouilleur n’étaient pas assez puissant, sans doute un truc bricolé par eux, voilà pourquoi le signal ne s'est pas arrêté à l'instant où ils l’ont activé et comment avez-vous réussi à vous libérer ? "

007 sourit comme si Q venait de faire une petite blague sans s’en rendre compte lui-même, il hausse les épaules en prenant une voix légère :

" Trop long à expliquer mais n'attendez pas que la relation entre la Chine et l'Angleterre s'améliore d'ici peu"

Q garde un visage impassible, le bruit de l’horloge accroché au mur attire l'attention de Q : les aiguilles indiquent quatre heure. 007 a suivi son regard et souri quand Q repose son regard sur lui, il se sent complétement maladroit à être debout face à 007 et être incapable de lui demander de rentrer chez lui.007 a dû le remarquer car il se lève et fait un pas vers Q puis il  penche son visage légèrement vers le sien :

" Vous avez une mine épouvantable, je pourrais presque me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt"

Q détourne son visage et va pour aller au salon et échapper à cette proximité étouffante mais 007 le bloque avec son bras, Q relève son visage pour regarder dans les yeux 007 sans une once d’hésitation

" Ne poussez pas trop loin 007, rentrez chez vous, contrairement à vous certains agents n'ont pas de jours de repos entre deux missions"

007 se rapproche à nouveau vers Q et sa voix prend une tournure plus intime quand il reprend

" Je suis sûr que M ne vous en voudra pas si vous n'allez pas au travail demain"

007 se penche un peu plus et murmure lentement à l'oreille avec une voix qui ressemble à un grondement

" M m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment vous-même ces derniers jours"

007 recule jusqu'à leur yeux soit à la même hauteur et attend patiemment une réaction de Q

" C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète 007, rentrer chez vous et ne revenez plus jamais à mon appartement, je pense que M ne prendrait pas à la légère la chose s'il venait à l’apprendre "

" Q, ne le prenez pas comme ça, cela fait quoi ? Un an qu'on travaille ensemble, et vous êtes encore à vous comporter comme un chat qui refuse de se laisser caresser"

Q pousse le bras de 007 et s'avance vers le salon en prenant de lente respiration pour se calmer , il n'est pas une personne violente par nature mais en ce moment, 007 est en train de lui faire perdre ses moyens petit à petit , lentement , patiemment mais en touchant au but. Q se retourne pour être face à un 007 déterminé et toujours dans l’attente d’une réaction :

" Vous pensez que je suis stupide, que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez attendu deux jours pour réapparaitre et au lieu de m’appeler, vous débarquez chez moi à trois heure du matin ?"

007 ne répond pas, il le rejoint dans le salon maintenant allumé où des livres trainent éparpillés entre le canapé et la petite table basse, elle-même encombrée de tasses de thé

" Vous aimez les tragédies 007, le drame vous parle. Toute votre vie vous avez vécu dans ça, et ce que m'a dit M sur votre compte je le savais déjà, vous aimez la mort, la vie vous ennuie, vous attendez de mourir lors d'une mission sur le terrain comme un héros, vous aimez la reconnaissance et pour vous rien ne serait plus grand que ça. Vous êtes dangereux 007, plus dangereux pour vous même que pour les autres en réalité. Je ne vais pas jouer cette partie avec vous. Que croyez-vous ? Que j'allais vous tomber dans les bras parce que vous débarquez chez moi après deux jours de silence complet ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit 007, vous vous trompez de personne, je ne serais pas un de vos divertissements aussitôt mis au rebut dès que l'ennuie se pointe"

A la seconde où sa bouche se referme, Q regrette ses mots, il se sent stupide de s’être laissé et décontenancé par cet agent insolent et arrogant. Il lui tourne le dos, réajuste ses lunettes pour se calmer et va jusqu'à la porte d’entrée pour l'ouvrir :

" Nous nous reverrons lors de votre prochaine mission jusque-là rester au calme 007"

 Q ne peut pas voir l'expression de 007 car il se force à fixer le mur en face de lui, une main sur la poignet de la porte ouverte. 007 s'avance jusqu'à être à sa hauteur

 " Vous ne devriez pas le prendre comme ça, vous êtes trop susceptible Q, comme tous ces gosses nés avec des privilèges, vous voulez que je vous traite comme une petite princesse ? Pas de soucis, je sais faire mais ne prenez pas cet air comme si vous ne vouliez pas vous mélangez à la saleté, sans les agents sur le terrain des agents comme vous ne serviraient à rien "

 Q sourit et fait l'effort de reposer son regard sur 007 :

 " Ah oui c'est ce que vous pensez ? Est-ce pour cela que vous ne respectez pas mon travail et moi soi dit en passant? Savez-vous que sur cent-douze missions qui vous ont était assignées, vous avez rapporté votre équipement en bonne état dans quatorze missions, et vous avez détruit une partie de votre équipement dans près de 40 mission ? Vous êtes le seule agent à agir comme ça, sans parler de votre comportement 007 et maintenant vous pensez que vous avez tous les droits jusqu’à venir à mon appartement au milieu de la nuit ?"

 007 ne répond rien mais son regard grave parle pour lui, il se rapproche de lui au point que Q peu sentir le souffle chaud sur son visage :

 " Vous auriez pu ne pas me faire entrer, je ne vous ai forcé à rien Q, mais peut être que vous n'avez pas le courage de comprendre vos motivations"

 Q garde son visage impassible même si il sent bouillir intérieurement, la main de 007 se pose doucement sur sa taille

 " Q essayez de vous détendre un peu, si vous prenez tout trop au sérieux vous n'allez pas durer longtemps au MI6"

 Q relève sa tête pour voir les yeux bleu de 007 posé sur lui, brusquement il sent rend compte que cette intimité soudaine l’étouffe à nouveau. Il veut être laissé seul et ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur tous ces non-dits.

 " Je ne vais pas être votre échappatoire pour extérioriser toute votre adrénaline en trop"

 007 se rapproche un peu plus, leur corps se frôlent

 " Et pourquoi pas ?je pourrais être une échappatoire à votre colère, je trouve le sexe rude très excitant Q "

 Q secoue la tête

 " Je ne suis pas en colère"

 La main sur la taille de Q se resserre

 " Si vous l'êtes, appelez cela de la colère, de l’angoisse, la pression du poste je m'en fous un peu Q mais je peux le sentir à chaque fois que je suis prés de vous, vous êtes tendu, toujours en contrôle, il est temps de vous amuser un peu"

 " Et avec vous ?"

 007 sourit amusée

 " Avec qui d'autre ? "

 Q regarde lentement 007 puis pousse un petit rire en se détachant de l'emprise de l’agent pour se diriger vers le salon

 " C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais..»

 Il n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, qu'il se sent tiré en arrière et des lèvres chaude se collent sur les siennes puis deux mains agrippées sa taille et le pousser contre un mur. Q sent toute ses forces l'abandonner alors que des lèvres chaudes mordillent sa lèvre du bas, il ouvre un tout petit peu la bouche, presque sans s'en rendre compte mais trop tard 007 ne le laisse pas revenir en arrière et une langue chaude s'immisce dans sa bouche, glissant sur ses dents, frôlant son palais. Q sent ses jambes tremblées et perdre de leur solidité alors qu'il pense qu'il va tomber comme un patin, de solide mains le tiennent fermement contre le mur et paradoxalement il y'a quelque chose de  rassurant et réconfortant dans ce petit geste.

 " Je vous tiens Q "

 Q soupir et ferme ses yeux en jetant sa tête en arrière contre le mur, il a l'impression que la pièce bouge et que toutes ses sensations sont en train de le dévorer. C'est la chose la plus violente qu'il n’ait jamais connu d'autant plus que cette sensation d’étouffement est toujours présente. Q mordille ses lèvres pour contenir les sons qu’il regrettera plus tard d’avoir laissé s’échappés pendant que 007 dépose des baisers sur sa mâchoire en le tenant toujours fermement contre le mur. Puis Q sent les baisers descendre plus bas vers sa clavicule.

 " Je dois vous avouer Q, que j'ai toujours pensé à vous en pyjama, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi excitant"

 Q soupire et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, il les pose fermement sur les épaules solides de l'agent. Il sent une langue sur sa gorge puis des dents le mordre remplacées ensuite par de doux baiser apaisant la brulure des morsures.

 "007"

 "A la fin, je vais vous forcer à dire mon nom, vous serez dans un tel état que c'est une question de temps avant que vous mendiez "

 Q se raidit un peu et détourne sa tête pour faire cesser les baisers, 007 doit avoir senti que quelque chose s'est passé, il colle son corps aux sien et pose une main chaleureuse sur la joue de Q

" Vous allez l'aimer Q, je vais vous faire l'aimer, il faut juste que vous me laisser…. "

 Un baiser brutale met fin à la phrase, Q colle ses lèvres en posant ses main sur les cheveux de 007 et il l’embrasse plus fermement. Q se sent soulever et plaquer doucement contre le mur dos à lui, il coupe les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de 007 :

" Taisez-vous 007, je déteste les beaux parleurs "

 007 rit mais l'embrasse plus doucement cette fois ci, Q est étourdit par l'odeur du parfum de l'agent, quelque chose qui colle à la peau et de terreux. Il se demande si c'est lui qui fait tous ces bruits ridicules, il se force à ouvrir les yeux sentant une main de l'agent se glisser sous son tee-shirt large, sa peau frissonne au toucher chaud et subtil contre sa peau.

" Le canapé ", la voix de Q est plus rauque qu’à l’habitude lorsqu’il prononce ces mots.

007 ne répond pas et continue à l'embrasser férocement comme si il n'en aura jamais assez ou que Q va s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre, il pose ses mains sur son petit cul et le serre pour frotter leur corps ensemble.

" Le canapé maintenant" répète Q

007 mordille son oreille en continuant à faire de lent va et viens contre le corps de Q qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps en a véritablement envie. Envie de se laisser submerger par cet homme, se laisser désirer et caresser. Envie de se donner mais aussi de prendre.

" Vous ne pensez comme même pas que je vais vous baiser sur le canapé ?"

Q arrête ses baisers sur le cou de 007 et recule jusqu'a que leur regard se croisent, il détourne les yeux pour éviter que l'agent puisse lire en lui plus qu’il n’en faut.

" Bien alors le faire dans ma chambre "

**Author's Note:**

> Le dernier chapitre sera posté ce week end normalement, si ma vie mouvementée n'en décide pas autrement. 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, le prochain sera plus corsé.


End file.
